Javelin
The Javelin is a sniper rifle in Mass Effect 3. Description Called the Javelin by Alliance marines, this geth weapon holds a reservoir of ferrofluid, magnetically drawn into the firing chamber and expelled at lethal speeds. Like a high-pressure water jet, the ferrofluid cuts through nearly anything it hits with so much heat that it resembles a beam of light, causing terrible wounds. Acquisition *'Single-player:' On the path after a crashed escape pod during Rannoch: Admiral Koris. (Purchasable at Elkoss Combine Arsenal Supplies if missed during mission.) *'Multiplayer:' Randomly rewarded by purchasing an item pack. Player Notes *The Javelin allows you to shoot through thin materials without Armor-Piercing Ammo or the Piercing mod. As standard, it can fire through up to 1 metre of objects. *There is a short charge time for the weapon before it fires, which could compromise moving shots. This 'lag time' between pull and shot can actually benefit the shooter if the target moves unexpectedly, allowing the user a split second to realign the shot before it goes off. *Although it has fewer shots per clip than the Black Widow, the Javelin allows limited vision through smoke without the scope mod. The Javelin can detect a target and give it a purple outline while scoped in. It seems to be, that targets will only be highlighted if their cover can be shot through, among other factors. *While zoomed, the Javelin can see cloaked enemies, giving them a purple outline, making it especially useful against Geth Hunters, and even more so in the Rannoch missions where Geth Hunters are plentiful. Similarly, cloaked Cerberus Phantoms can also be finished off, preventing them from regenerating while hidden. *Aiming slightly ahead of a target is advised with this weapon, as on harder difficulties, missing can leave you exposed, still under attack and bearing the brunt of a long reload time. *The Javelin is a very powerful piercing weapon, starting off with its own natural high piercing thickness and high damage when piercing, and when paired with the piercing mod the Javelin can even pierce thin walls to pick of enemies with headshots. *On higher difficulties, the Javelin can kill a Geth Pyro with one shot if the shot travels through the head then the fuel tank. It will strip the shields then set the tank on fire. *In multiplayer, a Geth Engineer/Infiltrator with the rank-six 'Sniper and Assault Rifles' perk of the Networked AI power reduces the weight of any and all sniper rifles and assault rifles equipped. The Javelin and Geth Pulse Rifle pair well with each other they accompany each other's ranges. **Level-one Networked AI also allows the player to deal 2.5% weapon damage and 5% more damage with Geth weaponry which include the Pulse Rifle, Javelin and Geth Plasma SMG. If you choose the 'Weapon Damage' perk instead of the 'Sniper and Assault Rifles' perk mentioned above, you can deal 12.5% more damage with every weapon and an additional 10% with Geth weaponry. **The Geth Infiltrator can also pick up additional damage and sniper rifle damage while cloaked. Add this to the damage bonus from Hunter Mode, and the above-mentioned damage bonuses from Networked AI, and your damage bonus can be over 180%. **For the Geth Engineer, you can combine the Javelin for longer range encounters, and a shorter range weapon, like the Geth Plasma Shotgun, if you focus only on Hunter Mode and the Geth Turret, since neither of those require quick cooldown times. *When Reloading, if the reload is cancelled at the right time, you can reduce the time it takes by half. *With the highest-level piercing mod, the Javelin is able to shoot though almost any cover, including thick walls and floors. This is most observable in multiplayer, where the battlefields are on different levels and many different locales are present. In fact, a level V piercing mod allows the Javelin to fire straight through the floor of array control on Dagger and still get a one-shot body kill to standard enemies on silver. Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Weapons Category:Combat Category:Equipment Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Geth